How it all began
by androidyumi99
Summary: The story of a girl that starts her journey and tries to figure out what she wants to do with her life. Along the way she will meet lots of interesting characters and pokemon alike. And hopefully figure out team plasma's true ambitions. Oc's no longer accepted may reopen at a later time.
1. How it finally began

Yep, the story is finally starting. A lot latter than I intended for it but better late then never. Also I like to apologize to the people that were looking forward to this story.

A lot of stuff has happened between the start of this and until now. And I actually forgot how many times I've wanted to do this story. Anyway the start of the story.

* * *

Today is the day my journey begins.'' Clover said too herself. Yep this was the day that the unova trainers could get their first pokemon. And unlike other people she got a guaranteed starter and a rare pokemon of her choice.

So being Juniper's assistant had its perks and clover was loving it. The only setback to this was she had to wait till everyone got their Pokemon. But it did grant the extra time to pack some things.

Such as a few extra changes of clothes, spare poke-balls and some potions she got from her dad.

'' I wonder what dad is doing right now anyway? Eh, it doesn't really matter.'' Clover thought to herself.

She came from a big family with two brothers and two sisters so it was hard for her to get attention, well at least from her dad. He's one of the strongest trainers in the unova region and in the battle frontier. So he didn't have as much time for them as he used too.

But that didn't matter to her cause she got enough attention from the rest of her family.

'' What to wear today? Hmm... maybe this, with this or...'' After thirty minutes of searching threw her closet and deciding what to wear she came out with a dark purple tank top and a black mini skirt with her favorite black half jacket.

She went to her private bathroom and took a shower before changing. When she was done she went over to her mirror and put her long brown hair into a ponytail. She recently got purple highlights which she liked a lot.

It was almost time to get her pokemon and meet up with her friends so she grabbed her bag and proceeded downstairs to see her mother. But when she got down stairs she saw her older sister slumped over the couch watching a movie.

On her days off she would always be here. She recently dyed her hair blonde. She was wearing a oversized shirt she got on a trip to anville town, and hopefully shorts underneath.

''Hey Torrie, where's mom?

'' She said something about getting you gift and then she left.

'' Did she say when she would come back?

'' Nah, she just left in real hurry. Oh right, she made you some breakfast and left it in the kitchen. Also I got you something. I'll be right back.'' Torrie had a big grin on her face as she ran up the stairs.

While waiting Clover went over to the kitchen to eat her breakfast. It was some pancakes and bacon. It was still warm so she didn't bother to warm it up. After a few minutes passed Torrie came back with a red and orange box.

'' It took me awhile to get this but it was worth it.'' Torrie said with a smile plastered on her face

'' What is it?

'' It's a an upgrade for your xtransceiver. You can now check the latest news, trade pokemon with friends and even download Tm's.

'' Wow thanks, this will really come in handy.'' Clover grabbed her bag and pulled out her xtransceiver to apply the upgrade. It beeped three times and flashed a text that said upgrade complete.'' Well I better get going.

'' Journeys are so fun, I hope you do great. Heh, hope, you're gonna kick ass!

'' Thanks Torrie, and don't forget about the gym.'' Clover said as she walked out of the house.

It was 12:30, time to meet up with her friends.

After a short walk she stood in front of the building, more than prepared for her first pokemon and happy to start her journey.

As she walked into the towns laboratory she saw Arista standing next to professor juniper. Juniper was in her normal attire but Arista had also dyed her hair recently and it was really red.

She was wearing a white t-shirt with a pink skull on it. She was also wearing a pair of blue jeans and black sneakers with pink details.

Out of nowhere a Pokemon had jumped on Arista's head. She was caught off guard by the pokemon and got slapped a few times by its tail. Her friends were now chasing the brown rodent. Someone yelled something but Clover was to busy laughing at scene to notice. Busy laughing she didn't notice the small creature running towards her.

'' Juniper look, it's on Clover's face!

'' Ahh get it off, get it off!'' Clover screamed.

'' Arista grab it already!'' After a few minutes of fighting with the small creature Arista was able to pull it off.

'' Quick put it back in its poke-ball!'' Arista quickly grabbed the poke-ball she had on standby and sent back the sentret.'' Arista if you can't stop a sentret how are you going to be okay on your journey.

'' I'll have Clover and Kilroy with me. And plus Sentret just doesn't want to listen to me. I can fair much better with other pokemon.

'' I know but...

'' I bet it's just a one time thing'' Clover said after rubbing her face.'' It probably has to get used to her.

'' Well, I hope so.'' Juniper said with a bit of worry in her voice.'' Anyway lets go get your Pokemon.'' Juniper was a little worried for her niece but this was the reason Arista came to the unova region.

Juniper walked over to a table towards the back of her lab. She picked up a tray of poke-balls and brought them over to the girls.'' Wait, I can't give you your pokemon yet.

'' What do you mean!'' Arista exclaimed'' How could you, I came all the way from sinnoh and, and-

'' I mean we have to wait for Kilroy.'' She said slightly annoyed

'' Oh, Heh... I think I know where he is, I'll go get him.'' Arista eagerly ran towards the door to go look for her friend Kilroy. It was her big day just as much as Clover's and she wanted to start as soon as possible and being hyperactive was her thing. But also her downfall in this moment as she did not see the door opening.

SMACK! followed by a loud owing sound hit the room.

'' Ow, ow, ow; '' Arista repeated over and over in pain.'' She looked up and saw her friend Kilroy. He was a lot taller then her, that's not saying much since Arista is below average height but he is a tall guy.

He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black vest over it and dark purple cargo pants. With a pair of black buckled shoes.

'' I'm so sorry Arista. Are you okay?'' Kilroy said in a apologetic tone''

She glanced at his dark blue eyes and could tell he was really sorry.'' I'm fine, but I'm glad your here. Come on so we get our Pokemon!''

Kilroy pulled Arista up from the ground and she grabbed his fedora that fell to the ground.'' You still have the fedora I got you?

'' Of course, it was my favorite birthday gift. '' He said as he put his hat over his white spiky hair.

Not wanting to waste anymore time she pulled Kilroy's arm and quickly took him over to the rest of the group.

'' Now that everyone's here we can finally start.'' Said professor Juniper.'' Now like our agreement says you all have your Pokemon saved specifically for you. And a Pokemon rare to this region.'' She passed the three teens two poke-balls apiece.'' We already went over the pokedex, so always remember to search high and low for Pokemon.

'' Sweet, '' exclaimed Clover.

'' You guys have waited long enough so if you need anything don't hesitate to you use your xtransceivers.

'' Right,'' said Arista.'' Well can't stand here forever, bye guys.'' she said as she sprinted out of the laboratory. The other two teens said goodbye to the professor and left for route one.

When they made it to route 1 Clover decided to let out her Pokemon and Kilroy did the same.

Clover had Snivy and Houndour. Kilroy had Oshawott and Croagunk._  
_

'' Hey Snivy, hey Houndour, I'm going to be your new trainer.'' The Pokemon gave each other a quizzical look but they were both happy to finally have a trainer. More or less for a pacific Pokemon. Houndour gave Clover a gentle smile but snivy sent a glare her way and kept her distance.

Kilroy was having it better, Oshawott may have been a little clingy but he was easy to get along with.

As for Croagunk he wasn't as friendly but not on the mean side though. More like to himself.

'' You guys are both pretty cool, '' said Kilroy.'' How about we battle Clover's Pokemon?'' Both of his Pokemon cheered well minus the Croagunk so just Oshawott wanted to battle.'' Geez Croagunk you got be more upbeat. But you can sit to the side lines I guess.

'' I wonder what I'll name you guys... maybe-

'' Hey clover, how about a Pokemon battle?'' asked Kilroy

'' Thought you'd never ask.'' They both chose their starters and stood twelve feet away from each other. They looked through their pokédexes to check out their pokemons moves.

'' Cool we got some egg moves. You ready Snivy?'' Snivy replied with a simple nod and stood her stance.'' Kilroy, you can get the first move.

'' Alright then, Oshawott use water gun!'' Oshawott focused its aim on Snivy than used its water gun attack.

'' Dodge with vine whip and than use leer!'' Snivy jumped into the air gracefully dodging the attack and sending a leer towards Oshawott as she landed. Oshawott backed up a little but Snivy was ready to finish the attack.'' Use vine whip once more,'' shouted Clover. Snivy followed the command and left massive damage.

'' Now Oshawott use assurance!'' Oshawott got up but had a bit of trouble with his balance. He quickly grabbed his scalchop and it started to glow a dark purple color. Oshawott ran as fast as it could towards Snivy and this time Snivy wasn't able to dodge.

Snivy was hit hard and knocked to the ground but not out. Snivy got back up annoyed from the hit. And on her trainers command she retaliated with vine whip. Oshawott was knocked back and fell over with spirals replacing its eyes.

'' That one was close, good battle though, '' said Kilroy.

'' Yeah, it was a pretty fun battle. '' They both returned their Pokemon and left for accumula town. There they both went to the Pokemon center to heal their Pokemon. When they left the center the both noticed a large crowd in the center of the town.

Before they had time to check out the scene the crow dispersed. They saw Arista come from the crowd with a confused look on her face. Arista noticed her friends an walked over to them.

'' Guys, there was this weird group of people called team plasma. They were telling people to release their Pokemon.

'' That's awful, '' Clover said in disgust'' What else were they saying?

'' That was pretty much it, but they really freaked me out though. The guy giving the speech had a weird robot eye.

'' You seem to worried. People like that aren't going to make it very far.'' Kilroy reassuringly said to his friends.

'' You're probably right, '' said Arista.'' Besides, I want to focus on our awesome adventure!'' She pumped her fists in the air and ran the direction out of town. Kilroy sighed and Clover just face palmed before they followed their friend.

When they made it to route 2 they noticed Arista talking to someone. It was a guy, he looked to be around six feet tall. He had unruly brown hair and an athletic build. When they got closer they noticed he had steel grey eyes.

He was wearing grey cameo cargo pants and a wife beater shirt. He also had red fingerless gloves. He were a pair of black and white sneakers and had a red belt slanted around his waist.

'' Hey Arista, who is this guy, '' said Clover.

'' A trainer I just met.

'' Hey, I'm not just any regular trainer. I'm a future unova gym leader.

'' Really, '' exclaimed Arista.'' That is so cool! Hey, can we have a battle?

'' I don't see why not. Oh, and by the way the name is Tyson.

'' Oh right, I forgot to introduce us. My name is Arista and these are my friends Kilroy and clover.

Now let's start our battle!

* * *

TBC

* * *

I didn't want leave at a cliffhanger but it's not a big one and plus I wanted to finally post this.

The oc's in this chapter are Kilroy from The Helpless Romantic and Tyson from Killswitch616

By the way the story line will take place in the beginning of black and white 1 and eventually get into black and white 2. And I plan on doing a unova battle frontier in later chapters. Also I'm going to do a tournament in later chapters between win I get more characters.

And for anyone who wants to send me an Oc just use the character sheet below.

* * *

**Name:**

**Age: Preferably 14 at the youngest. **

**Gender:**

**Appearance: How they look and their clothes.**

**Personality:**

**Pokemon: You can send me all six but they most likely won't start with six.**

**Status: Trainer, coordinator or breeder.**


	2. A odd team

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon cause if I did the show would be a lot better.

Both trainers stood twelve feet apart. They both decided on a double battle. Arista watched as Tyson sent out his Torkoal and Scraggy. Arista did the same and sent out her Tepig and Sentret.

She had decided to nickname her Tepig buzz and her Sentret iggy.

Tyson told Arista she could get the first move. She obliged and told Buzz to use flame charge on Scraggy.

'' Scraggy, dodge it then use high jump kick!'' Scraggy jumped high in the air dodging Buzz's attack and came crashing down with powerful high jump kick.

Buzz had been hit with a strong attack but he was resilient as hell.

'' Iggy, charge Torkoal and use a tail whip and return combination! And Buzz flame charge Scraggy once more!

'' Scraggy, stop Tepig with a low kick and Cole use iron defense!'' Buzz was the first to get to his target and fired off with a flame charge.

Scraggy proceeded to use low kick but Buzz jumped at the right time swiftly dodging the attack and landing his own.

Arista looked over at Iggy and noticed she was struggling. Sure Iggy had landed the tail whip but the return attack did little to nothing to Torkoal. Torkoal has amazing defenses, plus Iggy wasn't very fond of Arista so the attack was already very weak.

'' Buzz I want you to use endeavor on Torkoal. Iggy, use ice punch on Scraggy!

'' Oh no you don't! Cole, use inferno!'' Cole popped out of its shell and quickly aimed at Iggy. Thanks to the close range Iggy wasn't able to dodge. Blue flames hit Iggy from the sides and leaving a nasty burn.

'' Now Scraggy, use brick break!'' Buzz was hit dead on with brick break and the battle was over.

Both of her pokemon had fainted with swirls replacing their eyes.'' Crap,'' muttered Arista as she returned Iggy and Buzz to their poke-balls. This was her first battle, and it didn't go exactly as she had imagined.

'' That was the best battle I've ever had!'' Exclaimed Arista.

'' But this was your first battle,'' said Clover.

'' Oh yeah, heh heh.

'' But for your first battle you did pretty well.'' Added Kilroy.

'' I don't know,'' Arista said with a bit if disappointment in her voice.

'' You should listen to your friends. This was your first battle and I do have experience with my Pokemon.'' Tyson said attempting to cheer up the girl.

'' Your right, I can't let one loss get me down!'' Arista pumped her fist in the air and cartwheeled towards striaton city. Clover sighed and this time Kilroy face palmed. Tyson looked at the teens and had a confused look on his face.

'' Come on she's just really energetic.

'' It's not that (sigh) we chased her here all the way from accumula town and now I have to chase her all the way to striaton city.

**Arista's P.O.V **

Okay, maybe the cartwheeling was not a good idea. My hands hurt like hell!'' After wandering around and constantly griping to myself about how bad that idea was I noticed I was in front of the Pokemon center.

I talked to nurse joy and she told me to come back in ten minutes. Just enough time to bandage up my hands. When I was done I noticed a bulletin board and it had all sorts of cool looking request.

'' Excuse me nurse joy, but what are all those things on the board?

'' Oh those, they are quests we give out to trainers.

'' Really, how do they work.

'' Well we give out quests basted on a trainers ranking. The more gym badges a trainer has the higher ranked quests they can get. We also give out low ranked quests to trainers who don't have badges.

New trainers tend to come out here a lot so we only have D and C ranked quests.

'' Alright then... I'll take this one!'' I gave the quest to nurse joy and she verified it in the computer next to her. She handed me my Pokemon and I left the center.

**Someone's P.O.V **

Clover and Kilroy were really tired. Turns out Arista was a lot faster on her hands then with her feet. Tyson had decided to come a long with them, mostly because he thought they seemed like an interesting bunch.

'' Great, we have no idea where she's at,'' Clover said slightly hyperventilating from running. Kilroy was tired but not nearly as much as Clover. Clover looked over at Tyson and noticed he barley broke a sweat.

'' How... are you not tired?'' Asked Clover in between breaths.

'' This is nothing. I've been training with Pokemon my whole life.'' As they finished catching there breath they noticed Arista walking through town.'' Look, she's over there!

'' Oh, hey guys. I got this really cool quest and it's in the-

'' How dare you make me run!''

'' Wow Clover, you look mad. Um...'' Clover was admitting a dark aurora that would even make a Gengar shudder.'' Oh, I got this quest thingy. Wanna see?'' Arista passed Clover the paper, she read the contents as she slowly calmed down.

'' I heard of those,'' Said Kilroy.'' The pokemon centers started giving quests out to trainers just this month.

'' Really? I gotta try a quest.''

'' Me too! They sound like fun.'' Exclaimed Clover.

'' Well you guys go ahead I'm gonna go start on mine. I have to find a black backpack.'' Arista said as she walked off into the dreamyard.

Tyson and Kilroy went to the Pokemon center to get themselves a quest. Clover took the time to go to the gym. A quest sounded like fun but she didn't want to be held up in the gym watching so many battles.

She had no trouble finding it as it wasn't far from the entrance of the town. When she got there she noticed a guy at the entrance. He looked to be about 6'1 and had an athletic build. He had messy black hair and light tan skin.

'' Stupid gym,'' The guy muttered to himself.

'' What's going on with the gym?

'' The stupid place is empty. And I can't get my gym badge now.

'' Strange, the place should be open it's nowhere near their closing time. Guess I'll just wait.'' Clover said as she sat on the steps. The guy next to her decided to stop banging on the door and to wait with her.

When he sat next to her she noticed he was wearing a black long sleeve button down shirt with the his sleeves rolled half way up his arms and left it open revealing a black v neck sleeveless shirt, he also had dark blue jeans a black loose buckle belt. And black n grey Toms also black fingerless gloves.

'' What's your name?

'' It's Carlos, what's yours.

'' My name's Clover,'' She said with a cheery grin.

'' So how long do you think were going to be waiting?

'' Not long hopefully. Want to have a battle to pass the time?

'' Now that sounds like a plan!'' They both decided to battle in the dreamyard, mostly because it wasn't that far from the gym and it would be less destructive. When they made it they noticed an eerie silence. Clover picked the place because she heard it was a good training spot but now...

'' Are you sure you wanna battle here? It's kinda... dead here.

'' I heard this was supposed to be the spot for trainers to train before their first gym battle.

'' Really, cause I came here earlier and it was pretty empty. But I did see some people with really weird clothing.

'' My friend told me about some weird people in accumula town earlier today.'' I wonder if these guys are the same people, Clover thought to herself.'' Can we postpone our battle, I gotta look for my friend.

'' Fine sure,'' He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.'' Maybe I can help you find your friend. I have to find my backpack here anyway. That way it can be twice as fast and then we could have a battle.

'' My friend had a quest to find a a missing backpack it must have been yours. Do you remember where you last had it?

'' Heh, heh not at all.'' He said with nervous laughter.'' I don't remember how long I was here. But I didn't go too far in because of those people in weird clothes.

'' That reminds me, they were called team plasma! Maybe they're the reason there aren't any trainers. And maybe they took your backpack because they thought there were poke-balls in it.

'' Then we gotta find them fast!'' Carlos took Clover to all the places he had been to in the dreamyard they were all empty. They herd someone coming so they decided to hide behind some pieces of the wrecked building.

'' I can't believe that guy didn't have anything on him.'' A feminine voice said.

'' If we don't bring back enough Pokemon the boss will have our heads!'' A frightened voice that sounded to have come from a man.

'' I know, I know. We might have to go deeper into the dreamyard.

'' But those trainers a tough!'' The man said with an even more frightened voice.

'' Fine, I'll think of something else.'' The women let out a loud sigh as she walked away with the man behind her.

'' Sounds like they have your backpack but haven't ran into Arista yet.'' Clover let out a short sigh of relief as they followed the voices. They had a few close calls but they made it to the back of the building without being caught.

When they made it to the room they noticed about six people. Four of them seemed to be wearing the weird clothing she kept hearing so much about. But the two they followed were wearing completely different clothing.

The girl had long silver hair and was wearing a grey undershirt with a teal and grey striped half shirt. She also were grey mini shorts with a teal belt and gladiator sandals.

The guy had spiky orange hair and was wearing a black shirt with a orange track jacket. With black jeans and a pair of orange and black sneakers.

'' Well I hope you got a plan.'' One of the grunts taunted.

'' I don't have time for your petty jealousy!'' The silver haired women snapped.'' The fact that I have my position proves that I am better than you.'' Clover noticed the jealous anger in the grunts eyes.

'' It's almost time for us to go back anyway.'' Another grunt said.

'' YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH MY BAG!'' The members of team plasma all turned the direction of the shout.

'' Well look at what we got here.'' The silver haired woman said with a light chuckle.'' I gotta say you two came at a perfect time. Owen take their Pokemon for me.

'' Sure thing,'' the orange haired boy said as he sent out a Gulpin and Trapinch.''

'' There is no way we would let you take our Pokemon!'' Clover quickly sent out her Pokemon followed by Carlos sending out a Pichu and Golett.

'' Uh, Selena help!

'' Stop being frightened so easily!'' Selena yelled as she hit him on the back of his head.

'' Ow, you don't have to be so mean.

'' Fine, fine let's just finish them and take their Pokemon.'' She sent out two pokemon of her own a Duskull and Venonat.'' Duskull, shadow sneak on the Golett, Venonat stun spore on the Snivy''

Duskull's body turned into a shadow and slid across the floor until it was behind Golett and struck from behind. Venonat wasn't so lucky as Snivy dodged the stun spore effortlessly.

'' Golett use shadow punch on Duskull and Pichu use thunder bolt on Venonat!'' Golett punched Duskull as it tried to retreat from the shadows. Pichu proceeded to use thunderbolt but was blocked by Trapinch.

'' Hope you didn't forget about me! Trapinch use dig!'' Trapinch hid underground and came up from behind and knocked Pichu into Gulpin.'' Now use ice beam!'' Gulpin opened its mouth wide as a chilling beam came out.

'' Pichu, no!'' Yelled Carlos as the beam fired Pichu. Pichu closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain... But he didn't feel anything. Pichu opened his eyes to see Houndour stopping the ice with a fire type move and being pulled away by a vine whip.

'' Thanks for saving Pichu.'' Carlos exclaimed happily as he hugged his pokemon.

'' Don't thank me, thank snivy and houndour.'' A blush crept on Houndour's but snivy was pretty nonchalant about it.'' Okay guys let's finish this.

TBC.

I wanted this to be short but it ended up a little longer then the first chapter. But I'm glad actually. Because I got some bad news. I'm moving so I don't know when I'll be getting internet service. I'll try to update before I move but no promises though. Also if you think I didn't portray your characters right please tell me so I can fix that in later chapters.

The Oc's in this chapter are from.

The Helpless Romantic: Kilroy.

Killswitch616: Tyson.

-LHBC: Carlos.


	3. A little bit of progress

I know it's fairly short but it's been a while and I needed to update. But here's the third chapter. Hope you guys like it. Also please leave your thoughts in a review.

* * *

Selena and Owen were putting up a pretty good fight but me and Carlos were handling them pretty easy. There were a few close calls with that Gulpin's ice beam but we were managing pretty well.

'' You don't stand a chance, give Carlos his bag now!

'' I may lose my job for your friends bag but sure.'' Selena said with a sarcastic tone.'' Anyway, I don't think so!

'' I like a good fight but this has gone on long enough. Pichu, use thunder shock on Golett and Golett use shadow punch!'' Pichu fired a strong electric attack at Golett but it didn't do any damage.

'' Not only is he attacking his own pokemon but it didn't any damage.'' As Owen continued to laugh he didn't notice what the attack really was doing.

'' Quick, do something Owen!'' Yelled Selena.

'' What do you- What!'' Golett evaded Trapinch and launched a electrified shadow punch at Duskull and Gulpin, knocking them both out with ease.

'' Idiot, I told you not to get cocky. Now we've lost!

'' You don't have be so mean.'' Owen said with puppy dog eyes. Selena rolled her eyes and just smacked him on his head.'' You're such a jerk to me.

'' Yes, I am but let's just get out of here.'' Selena said. Owen ordered his Trapinch to dig them a tunnel away. As Owen and the grunts jumped through the tunnel Selena stopped and said '' You win this time but next time I'm taking you both out!'' Then she disappeared with the rest.

'' I wonder why those grunts didn't fight us?'' Clover thought to herself.

'' Sweet, I can finally get my bag back.'' Carlos exclaimed as he walked over to his bag. Just as he picked up his bag the ceiling collapsed above.

'' Carlos look out!'' Clover yelled, but it was too late. After the smoke and rubble cleared Clover looked and saw not much rubble was on Carlos but a teenage girl sitting on top of him.'' Arista,'' Clover said with a surprise in her voice.

'' Where am I? And who am I sitting on?'' Arista asked as she looked side to side with a confused look on her face.'' Huh?

'' All I wanted was my bag.'' Carlos said as he fell out unconscious.

'' Arista, how did you get here?

'' Well I was sitting on the roof, trying to get a birds eye view of things to find the item on my quest. And suddenly a flock of Pidove flew over. They all had mischievous grins like they just finished of a grove of oran berries and were ready to ''unload'', if you know what I mean. Anyway I panicked, tried to find a spot to hide and I slipped and ended up falling. I landed on this side of the roof and well... you know the rest.

'' Not sure how to respond to that story. But I'm glad you're okay. But we also need to help Carlos underneath you.

'' Sure,'' Arista said as she got off of her sitting position. Clover walked over and both girls were now moving the small bits of debris so they could get to the guy underneath.'' Not to sound like I'm bailing out on you but how are we going to move him? He's clearly over six feet and I'm barley 5'1. Plus you're not that tall yourself.

'' Easy, we can just use our pokemon.'' Clover said as she released her Snivy.'' Snivy, we need you to use your vines so we can move Carlos out of here.'' Snivy looked at Carlos and back at Clover. And then smacked Clover with her vines.'' What the hell was that for!?''

'' In all honesty, you sounded like you were talking to a five year old. She probably thought it was patronizing.'' Clover shot a glare at Snivy and Arista before they carried the unconscious boy towards the pokemon center.

'' Were almost there Arista. Just a little further.

''Now that I think about it, doesn't nurse Joy specialize in pokemon.

''…. I think you might be right! Come to think about it was never really specified.

'' So what do we do?

'' I guess roll with it.'' The girls continued to carry Carlos to the pokemon center, with the help of Snivy's vines. Of course they received a few odd stares but nonetheless they got there okay. Luckily the center was empty besides nurse Joy.

'' Oh Arceus, can't you just bury that body in the dreamyard!? I mean just because this is a hospital doesn't mean I deal with that kind of stuff!

'' No, no, he's just unconscious. Can you help us?

'' Oh... sure.'' The nurse snapped her fingers and two Audinos came out from the back with a stretcher. They lifted him onto the stretcher and rolled him to the back.

'' He's going to be okay right?

'' Of course, Audino should get him to come too in a couple of hours. Feel free to do whatever while you wait.'' She went to the rooms Audinos took Carlos in and left the girls to wait.

'' I feel bad,'' Arista gloomily said.

'' You're just now feeling bad!? I mean, he'll be alright.

'' So what do we do now?

'' Clover just shrugged and said,'' Wait I guess.''

'' I saw the gym was open, you can go without me.

'' Really! You're going to let me go without you?'' Clover said with a little bit of surprise.

'' I'm the one who fell on him so I guess it isn't fair that you have to wait.

'' That's actually mature of you.

'' Thank you, now go on ahead.'' Clover let out a short sigh of relief, left the center and went to the gym. When she walked in she noticed a battle was underway. It was her friend Kilroy battling one of the gym leaders.

Since he was using his Oshawott he was up against Cilan and his Pansage.

'' Oshawott, use razor shell immediately!'' Oshawott was panting hard but followed the command nonetheless. He dashed at the green monkey who was also panting heavily.

Even though Pansage was a grass type he was weakened from the earlier events of the battle. So the attack did a fairly decent amount of damage.

'' Pansage, we can still do this! Follow up with a bullet seed attack!'' The little green monkey grew a mischievous smirk on his face before he let out his attack. Being at close range and Oshawott being a water type caused the attack to do a lot of damage.

'' You need to retaliate with your own attack! Oshawott, use water gun!'' Oshawott was able to gain composure and fire back with his water gun attack. It seem like Oshawott and Kilroy were at the end of a bad situation but Oshawott was in torrent range.

His ability activated and he easily overpowered his opponent. Pansage was knocked away and washed out.

'' Wow, that was a really close battle.'' Said Kilroy.

'' Indeed it was. Also very fun. Oh right, let me go get your gym badge.'' Since Cilan had left Clover took the opportunity to talk with Kilroy.

'' Hey Kilroy, that look liked a really good match.

'' Yep it really was. You should have gotten here earlier to see my Croagunk in action.

'' Don't worry next time I will.'' Cilan walked back over to Kilroy to give him his badge.

'' Thank you for being patient, here I present you with the trio badge.'' A huge smile was Kilroy's face as he put the badge in his case.

* * *

I thought I end it off like that, it seemed nice. Well I might as well tell you all I had a lot of trouble writing this. (crowd gasps in shock) Yeah, big shocker right. But it just seems to happen a lot and especially with this chapter. I just couldn't wrap my head around but I'm glad it finally came out.


End file.
